User talk:Security STOP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Supernanny Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Plankton5165 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Security STOP (Talk) 18:50, August 1, 2012 Warning Do not harass other users. You hurt Plankton's feelings, which is unacceptable. Thank you. You have 2 more chances. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 20:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, create episodes properly. Don't have too many exclamation points. Use proper techniques. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 21:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, do not vandalize the page you created.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 01:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) If this happens again, you will be blocked!-Unsigned by Alvinluvr30 Hello? What did I told you? I am asking you nicely to use proper techniques. Don't just add the VERY VERY (or No Listening) in it. They are unnecessary. Also, do not add any discipline techniques that are inappropriate and or abusive (ie spankings, pulling ears). Thanks. You have 1 more chance remaining. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 23:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Umm PB&Jotterisnumber1 he made an episode called the Kipit Family and continued to disobey he kept adding VERY to tthe dicipline techiques and kept adding bad techiques (Spanking Puling ears, Hot and Tobasco sauce. ect.) and make Amelia Kipit the same age as one of her children (23) 18:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) So, Security STOP, you have no chances left. You continued to create episodes incorrectly and you have left me no choice but to block you for a week. According to the misbehaving chart, it was a 0, so I am left no choice but in blocking you. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 19:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked you for a week due to harassment and continuing to create episodes incorrectly despite multiple warnings. Do not unblock yourself otherwise it will extend. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 20:02, August 20, 2012 (UTC) He did it again PB&Jotterisnumber1.... 21:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You were blocked for 2 weeks for unblocking yourself and continuing to add episodes incorrectly. If you unblock yourself, I will block you for a month. Listen to me here. Apologize when it ends. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 21:35, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Please stop unblocking yourself Please do not unblock yourself. You need to obey me or else you're blocked for an extended period. You disobeyed me multiple times. Do not unblock yourself. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 02:27, August 21, 2012 (UTC) He Did it again! PB&Jotterisnumber1 He did it again! 20:35, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Stop, please. After being warned multiple times, you are blocked again for harassment, inserting false info, and creating episodes incorrectly. Do not do it again or it will be 9 months. Episodes must not be private. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 21:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Please Stop this stop adding abusive techiques children do not need spankings it is annoying your fellow admins 15:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) You are currently blocked. If you unblock yourself and continue to create episodes incorrectly, you are blocked permanently. Please refrain from using profane language, as you did in the Line Family comments section. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 18:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Read the New Policy Please read the Policy to Creating Episodes page. You continued to create episodes incorrectly. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 00:16, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Blocked again You've worked my nerve this time, but you are blocked for 3 years for attacking other contributors, creating episodes incorrectly, and failure to improve your behavior. During this period, you must think about what you did. I also demoted you because you are not displaying admin qualities. If this goes on, YOU'RE BANNED! PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 22:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) and using profane language 08:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) You deserve everything you get Security STOP 12:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Security STOP Cyberbullied plankton and attacked me and PB&Jotterisnumber1 and made episodes incorrectly and gave a Japanese episode a gibberish name like Feeeee but PB&Jotterisnumber1 changed it 13:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I saw you made a sockpuppet I saw that you created a sock-puppet.... you must think about your threat to PB&Jotterisnumber1 and Plankton5165 and what you and your sock-puppet did, you made episodes incorrectly, gave them weird names that aren't even words.. you also even forget to write in the parents names, you also did abusive techiques like spankings and Tobasco sauce, used profane language, and you told Plankton and PB&Jotterisnumber1 to get off the episodes you made, you really must think what you have did 20:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Exam 1 This is your first exam.Get at least 2/3 correct to succeed. 1. True or False: Spanking children is OK. False 2. Did you create episodes correctly? No 3. Who is Nicole Birou-Jennings? She is mostly famous with her YouTube account. She has 4 daughters, and has two sons with Robert Jennings. She is also an expert gamer who owns modern video game consoles and has her own Nintendo Wi-Fi Company. Her mains in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''are Meta Knight and Falco and cleared the SSE 100% in less than 8 hours. She may be a hostage in the Theory of Nicole, but she is a playable character in the Theory 2 onwards. She has completed "The World's Hardest Game" with no deaths in less than 4 minutes. She also cleared New Super Mario Bros. 2 with over a million coins in less than 3 hours. As of January 31, 2013, her net worth is around $700 million. She recieved $5 million a year as paychecks 4. What is the 3rd Theory game? International 5. How old is Anna from the Kirochu Family? 6 6. What episode is the first in Fanon Season 2? Wailems Family 7. Where does the Fliany Family live? NYC 8. When was Tariko Kirochu born? 2006 9. Why does Wanda Kiejliches have Type 1 Diabetes? She refuses to eat her food. 10. How many Remano children are there? 7 11. What technique did Plankton5165 create first? Naughty Pit 12. When did the Panizza Family air? 30 June 2015 13. What job did George Wailems have? Fireman 14. Which child did the Kon Family gave birth to last? Florence 15. Put the Drapino kids by the order they were born: Pedro, Katrina, Conor Conor, Pedro, Katrina 16. Who runs the Shack of Triumph? NannyFan92 17. What is the name of the orange otter in the Theory games? Sophie the Otter 18. How many kids do the Trikiates have in all? over 500 19. Why was Joseph Capozza cut in the Theory of Nicole? He announced it because he was not up for it 20. How old is Oliver Lake today? 6 21. What color is Nicole Birou-Jennings' hair? 22. What are the parents' names in the Sanderman Family? Joey and Emma 23. In what world in the Theory games does Lauren appear as a boss? Grassland, and Training Centre in Theory 8 24. Where was Hugo Remano born? Tabasco, Mexico 25. Who portrays Joshua in the Juritin Family? Robert Jennings 26. How old was Sierra in the Bronson Family? Only 4 days 27. What condition is Lester Simpson diagnosed with? ADHD 28. Is Leighton Mazar a male or a female? Female 29. When was Oliver Lake born? October 6, 2006 30. Challenge Question: Give a full explanation on Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole. Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole is a video game, known as a 3D platformer. A total of nearly 40 stages, excluding boss battles. Please do this exam. I did not see you doing it.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 00:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Because you didn't do the exam in a few months, I will have to re-block you. Come back in March 2013 to take it and other exams. Sophie the Otter 23:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) You know what? Come back in the midpoint of January 2013! Plankton5165 (talk) 14:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't see you doing the exam. If you get 100% on all exams, then maybe, your block will be 100 times shorter. Plankton5165 (talk) 14:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) And also, if you get 100% on the exam and good conduct, maybe you can get your admin status back and think what you did to Plankton5165, PB&Jotterisnumber1 and me (As a Wikia Contibitor), if not, you may not get it back, Security STOP. Japanlover86 (talk) 08:04, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Exam 2 Perfect score! You have 100 points. Here is your second exam. I don't see you doing the exam. Please do it now, Security STOP. Sophie the Otter 02:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm waiting. Plankton5165 (talk) 04:57, March 8, 2013 (UTC) The better the total score out of 400, the shorter the block (points-300=/block), and the higher the chance of admin qualities (points-360=%). If you are so obsessed with abuse, go make Webeewize Unyubeekuku Selfishnanny Specials. Plankton5165 (talk) 15:26, March 9, 2013 (UTC)